Can You Feel The Love Tonight?
by Babi Prince
Summary: Songfic com base na trilha sonora de O Rei Leão. Harry não suporta mais passar as suas férias no Largo Grimmauld, lugar com tantas lembranças de seu padrinho, Sirius. Está fugindo de todos na casa, mas finge está bem. Quem vai conseguir animar Harry


Nota da Autora: Essa song foi escrita com base em uma música tema do desenho O Rei Leão, da Disney. A letra no decorrer da fic é a da versão em português, mas o título é da original. Contém spoilers do 5º livro.

Can You Feel The Love Tonight? 

- O Harry não vem jantar? – perguntou a senhora Weasley preocupada.  
- Ele disse que não está com fome – respondeu Rony, pouco convencido.  
- Ele não está bem, – comentou Hermione – ainda não aceitou a morte de Sirius. Tentei falar com ele, mas parece que a única companhia que aceita é a de Bicuço. Não saiu de lá a tarde toda.  
Gina ouvia aquilo em silêncio, decidindo que precisava falar com Harry. Era a única no Largo Grimmauld que ainda não tinha feito nada para tentar animar ele - tão triste, quieto, fechado... Ela imaginou a tortura que teria sido para ele passar uma semana na casa dos Dursley, que não sabiam o que o preocupava e nem ao menos se interessavam em saber.  
Ela acabou de comer o mais depressa que pôde e subiu, decidida, as escadas até o quarto onde ficava Bicuço. Lá estava Harry, sentado no chão, abraçado aos joelhos. Gina poderia jurar que o viu enxugar uma lágrima assim que ela abriu a porta.  
- Harry? Posso entrar?  
- Acho que pode.  
Ela se sentou ao lado dele e durante algum tempo os dois apenas apreciaram o silêncio, com o hipogrifo dormindo tranqüilamente. Se eles não tivessem as cabeças tão cheias de preocupação notariam a paz que o ambiente transmitia, muito diferente do resto da casa. 

_Essa noite o amor chegou,  
chegou pra ficar.  
E tudo está em harmonia e paz...  
Romance está no ar!_

- Quer conversar?  
- O que você acha?  
- Acho que você deveria se abrir com alguém – respondeu Gina – Não necessariamente comigo, mas com _alguém_. Todo mundo precisa colocar os sentimentos para fora, Harry, ficar aqui trancado não ajuda você em nada.  
- Você não sabe o que eu sinto – disse Harry com a voz trêmula, evitando o olhar dela – Se sentisse o que eu sinto também ia querer se isolar.  
- Você está certo, eu não sei o que você sente. Mas é porque você não me conta!

  
_São tantas coisas pra dizer,__  
Mas como lhe explicar?  
O que me aconteceu? Não vou contar!  
Se não vai me deixar._

Harry olhou nos olhos de Gina, que refletiam certa firmeza, amizade. Parecia-lhe uma pessoa em que realmente podia confiar.  
Mas por onde começar? Como dizer a ela o quanto gostava de Sirius, como sentia a falta dele e também à sensação que sentia quando as pessoas lhe diziam para não ficar magoado?  
Achou que não ia agüentar. Se colocasse tudo aquilo para fora ia começar a chorar e parecer um garotinho fraco e indefeso. Não era essa a imagem que queria passar a ela.

  
_O que, que ele esconde e não quer revelar?  
Dentro dele um rei existe,  
mas que não quer voltar! _

Gina sustentou o olhar de Harry, achando que talvez tivesse conseguido abrir o coração do menino.  
Ela não entendia por que ele estava assim, tão fechado e orgulhoso. Não era esse o Harry por quem ela se apaixonara há quatro anos atrás e sabia que esse novo Harry não era melhor do que o antigo. O novo Harry sofria, o novo Harry não queria ter amigos.  
Alguém precisava abrir os olhos dele para a maneira como estava agindo e trazer o antigo e confiante Harry de volta.

  
_Essa noite o amor chegou,  
chegou pra ficar.  
E tudo está em harmonia e paz...  
Romance está no ar! _

- Eu não agüento – confessou timidamente Harry – Sinto falta de Sirius, porque eu... amava ele. Acho que levou um pedaço de mim quando atravessou aquele véu.  
- Mas não era assim que o Sirius ia querer que você reagisse, Harry.  
- Como sabe que não?  
- No verão passado, antes de você vir para cá, ele não parava de nos dizer que você era como seu pai. Disse que seu pai era forte, alegre, confiante... E Sirius gostava que você fosse assim. Não está se parecendo com seu pai agindo assim, Harry, sinceramente.  
Harry pensou se ainda queria se parecer com seu pai, depois de como vira ele agir na Penseira de Snape. Será que a imagem que Gina estava querendo ver era a de Harry destruindo a vida das pessoas?  
- Sabe, Gina, no ano passado eu soube por fontes cem por cento confiáveis, e isso é uma longa história, que meu pai não era tudo isso que Sirius dizia. Ele era convencido... e arrogante!  
Gina passou o braço por cima dos ombros de Harry e sorriu. Ele sentiu o rosto corar.  
- Você acha que Sirius ia querer que você fosse uma pessoa ruim?

  
_Essa noite o amor chegou  
e bem neste lugar...  
__Para os dois, cansados de esperar  
para se encontrar._

Ele teve que negar. Seu pai não era tão mal assim, afinal, Harry também sentia falta dele. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de como tinha sido a sensação de vê-lo ao seu lado, em seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts, no espelho de Ojesed. E de ouvir a voz de Tiago dizendo a Lílian que se escondesse com Harry para que ele tentasse enfrentar Voldemort.  
Sim, Harry queria ser como o pai. E Tiago tinha sido um homem muito corajoso e fiel, que não ia ignorar os amigos e fugir deles, como Harry estava fazendo.  
- Obrigado, Gina, acho que estou melhor.  
- Viu como é bom se abrir com alguém?  
- E você? Com quem se abre? – perguntou Harry não se controlando.  
- No momento, com ninguém – respondeu ela com amargura – Dino e eu terminamos.  
- Eu sinto muito.  
- Mas acho que não era dele que realmente gostava – revelou ela misteriosa.  
Ele a olhou, curioso. Ela mudou de assunto:  
- Sirius disse que você também se parece fisicamente com seu pai. Mas não disse como era a sua mãe.  
- Tenho fotos dela – comentou Harry – Era ruiva, com os olhos iguais aos meus. Muito bonita.  
- Você me acha bonita?  
- Por que está perguntando isso? – perguntou ele espantado.  
- Bem, porque... sua mãe era ruiva e você a acha bonita, então imaginei se não me acha bonita.  
- Sim, te acho bonita – e acrescentou em um sussurro – Não diga isso aos seus irmãos, tá okay?  
Gina riu.  
- Seus pais deviam formar um casal bonito.  
- É, formavam.  
- Um garoto com cabelos bagunçados e uma garota ruiva – disse Gina pensativa.  
- Está pensando o mesmo que eu?  
- O quê? – perguntou ela espantada.  
- Também formaríamos um casal bonito. Não acha?  
- Acho.  
Ele sorriu e beijou Gina suavemente. Aquele era o beijo com o qual Gina sonhava há anos. Harry nunca tinha considerado as possibilidades de namorar Gina, mas concluiu que devia ter pensado nisso antes.  
  
Nota da Autora: Dedico essa fanfic às minhas duas amigas fãs de Harry & Gina: Mariana e Kássia. Espero que gostem e comentem!


End file.
